


Kiyoomi is a College Student

by vinegarce



Series: SakuAtsuFluffWeek2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Student Kiyoomi, Confessions, I am in fact projecting my terrible sleep schedule, Idiots, M/M, MSBY Atsumu, Mild Language, absolute idiots, accidental confessions, also my hatred of excel, cursing, kiss bribery, pre time skip but still time skip, sleep drunk, smitten af, two fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegarce/pseuds/vinegarce
Summary: Kiyoomi is a college student.He’s probably not you’re average college student. He’s the ace of his volleyball team. He’s wary of germs.But like any other student, he’s stressed and overworked.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsuFluffWeek2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172816
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Kiyoomi is a College Student

**Author's Note:**

> lmao my twt fic of this blew up (not really, but hey 200+ likes is a bop)  
> plus its super cute even though it reads better on twitter (read @/BokutoTho in pinned)  
> I'm sorry there are like no paragraphs, I wrote in twt thread format so it runs that way

Kiyoomi is a college student. He’s probably not you’re average college student. He’s the ace of his volleyball team. He’s wary of germs. But like any other student, he’s stressed and overworked. This is the third night this week he’s been up late. He even pulled an all-nighter last night so he’s been up somewhere between 38 and 42 hours. 

Sleep deprivation is a serious issue. 

Motoya would tell Kiyoomi he acted drunk when he was sleep-deprived after an all-nighter. Kiyoomi basically has no inhibitions when he’s tired. If he had had Ushijima Wakatoshi’s phone number in high school he would have most definitely confessed. 

Motoya, constantly causing chaos in their lives, would use what Kiyoomi said as blackmail for food.

And while in truth his biggest issue right now should be how this damn excel sheet isn’t cooperating, the notification in his phone from one Miya Atsumu takes precedence.

In their third year, Kiyoomi’s feelings migrated from Ushijima to Atsumu. Much to Kiyoomi’s own displeasure. With the U19 camp, where Atsumu made him exchange numbers, and then nationals they interacted a lot more. Kiyoomi will admit he’s sad they aren’t in the same circuit now.

With Atsumu being signed to MSBY while he is the ace for his college team. That hasn’t stopped Atsumu from contacting him all the time. Atsumu texts Kiyoomi when he’s got a game. And insists they meet and chat if he’s in Tokyo. Kiyoomi’s heart has only grown fond.

He doesn’t even look at the text Atsumu sends. He just hits the call icon. His anger at his excel sheet needs to be shared. Atsumu answers after one ring.

“I should have never gone to college.”

“Oh.” Atsumu continues like Kiyoomi didn’t forgo his manners without a greeting.

“What’s got ya riled up enough to wish you were getting your ass kicked by the V Leauge instead of school?”

“This damn spreadsheet. I’ve spent the last hour trying to find the error that’s screwing everything up. Why’re you up anyway?” 

“Didn’t ya see my text Omi?”

“I mean I saw it but I didn’t read it. Just saw that you were up and wanted to bemoan my academic hell.”

“Ah, I see. Well, we lost to the Adlers. Them picking up Tobio-kun sure was nasty.”

“Yeah, that sure is.”

“We’ll hear this. The red-headed kid-”

“The one who got sick?”

“Yeah. Him. Well he’s apparently in Brazil! Isn’t that crazy.”

“Fascinating Atsumu. But can we get back to my problems now?”

“Not yet.”

Kiyoomi grunts in irritation because Atsumu is stealing the attention. “Fine. Go on.”

“Well we’re in Tokyo-“

“Wait? I thought the game was in Osaka?”

“Well it was but Bo-kun insisted we go and celebrate Tobio-kun making starting lineup already.”

“Are you upset that he made start before you did on MSBY?”

“Nah.”

“Liar.”

“Omi. So mean. I just wanted to say that we’re nearby.”

Kiyoomi doesn’t know what to do with this knowledge. He doesn’t really want to join a bunch of known athletes near his campus. The people here don’t need more rumor fuel. But he can’t invite Atsumu over if he has a hotel with the other. And he wants to work on his spreadsheet. Going out is a lot of effort.

“Oh.” Is all Kiyoomi can say.

Atsumu seems to sense Kiyoomi’s thoughts. “I didn’t get a hotel but if you don’t want me to come over I can crash with Bokuto and Hinata.”

“No, you can come crash with me.”

Kiyoomi glances at the single bed in his room. “I’m going to take a quick nap before working on this some more. Just let me know when you’re almost here. I haven’t slept in far too long.”

“Sweet! We’re just finishing up and I think everyone’s waiting for me. So see ya soon.”

Kiyoomi suddenly feels just how tired he is and isn’t really focused when he responds “Yeah. See you soon. Love you, Atsumu.”

The line is quiet for about 15 seconds. Kiyoomi still hasn’t processed what he just did so he says concerned “Atsumu?”

After a few seconds, Atsumu whispers “I love you too. Bye.” And the call ends.

He loves me? Kiyoomi’s heart is suddenly beating as fast as when he downed a Red Bull this morning. He-

Wait.

He loves me /too/.

Which means. Kiyoomi said it first. Dammit, that’s embarrassing. 

Motoya is going to have a field day. It’s too bad he can’t avoid telling him.His cousin has like a 6th sense when Kiyoomi isn’t telling him something.

Everything is a little fuzzy so he closes his computer and decides that it’ll be easier to work through whatever just happened and what will come of it after his nap.All too soon he has to peel his eyes open again since his phone is going off. He doesn’t answer. He just trudges down the hall to let Atsumu into the dorm.

“Thought you were gonna ignore me after that.” Atsumu pouts.

“I feel like we need to actually talk about this. Plus I knew it was you.” Kiyoomi leads them back to his room.

“So ya said ya loved me.”

Kiyoomi sits back at his desk. Atsumu remains standing near the door.

“And so did you.”

“Erm. So would ya go out with me?” Atsumu asks timidly. Like kiyoomi would still refuse him even after all that had transpired on that phone call.

“Yes, you idiot. Now go to bed. You must be tired after your game and then traveling to Tokyo.”

When Atsumu still doesn’t move Kiyoomi asks “What is it?”

“How long have you been up? And before you tell me you just took a nap. It was only like 30 minutes.”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know. Or are ya trying to work yourself to death Kiyoomi?”

The sound of Atsumu using his name, not just a pet name, breaks him.

“Fine. But you’re sleeping too.”

“Ya only got the one bed. Are ya sure?”

“It’s fine. You’re always respectful of my boundaries but we’re dating now, right? So it’s fine.”

Kiyoomi gets up. But before he goes to bed he pushes Atsumu out the door.

“Wait! Ya can’t kick me out after ya said it was fine!”

Kiyoomi throws a towel at him. “You’ve been out all night, shower first.” And then he lets the door close.

15 minutes later there’s a knock at the door. Kiyoomi lets Atsumu back in.

“Laundry hamper is over there.” Kiyoomi points and gets in his bed.

Atsumu turns off the lights when he’s done. And sits awkwardly on Kiyoomi’s bed.

“Atsumu I have waited over 2 years for this. Come here.” Kiyoomi pulls the other man to him and wraps his arm around Atsumu’s torso. 

“Didn’t realize ya were a cuddler Omi Omi.” Atsumu says teasing.

“Shut up. Sleep.”

“Okay. Can I take ya on a date tomorrow?”

“If I say yes will you go to sleep?”

Atsumu hums out an agreement.

“Good night then Atsumu.” Kiyoomi presses a light kiss where he’s shoved his face against Atsumu’s chin.

“Glad ya love me too Omi.” Atsumu presses a kiss to Kiyoomi’s forehead. 

They fall asleep soon after.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bonus: “Kiyoomi! It’s 4 pm! You can possibly drink another coffee!”

“I said you could take me on a date,” Kiyoomi replies clutching the coffee like Atsumu will take it from him.

“I didn’t mean a coffee and ya studying date!”

“Well, I was considering kissing you before you leave.”

“Wait Omi. You want to kiss me?”

Of course Atsumu would turn this on him.

“Yes. Now let me finish this, you bother.”

Atsumu just grins at the way Kiyoomi can’t keep the fondness out of his insults.


End file.
